Arishok's Request Part 1
by N7whore
Summary: The Arishok Took Kirkwall and holds everyone in its wall's lives in his hands. He tells Hawke to find someone important in a matter of time or his family and friends will be his sex puppets


As Hawke Marched into the Viscount's Keep as The Arishok was was waiting for his Arrival

Hawke arrived the throne room as he watches the Arishok rips the Spine out of His Brother Carver's back.

"No! you bastard i will have your head on my staff for that!"

"iSerah Hawke i was expecting you. How long i waited for this. Bring me the mother!"

Leandra barely alive is dragged out from behind the Arishok

"Mother no! I will kill your right now"

Hawke lunges at The Arishok. The Arishok grabs hawke out of the air by his neck.

"stop there little Hawke do you want the last of your family to be killed here for nothing. NOW SUBMIT"

"what do you want from me?!"

"your first enchanter is my slave. your knight commander is my little whore. bring me the Elf who ended the blight and the seeker named Cassandra Penthaghast. then i will leave"

"Okay i don't know where to go to find them though i need time!"

"Go to the Dragon Flemeth she will know"

(the witch who saved my life)

"Very well"

Hawke travels back to Ferelden to the shack that Flemeth lives in. Hawke arrives as he sees Flemeth performing some ritual on her daughter Yvonne. Flemeth took her Body and now retains her Youth.

"Hawke i hope you weren't frightened by that"

"I don't want to know. I just need help!"

"With the Qunari those folk are troublesome indeed"

"what how do you know?"

"i have my ways now what do you need help with"

"I need to find The Hero Of Ferelden!"

"Oh i haven't talked to Mahariel since she killed me. I can point you in the write direction tough. Check The Brecillian Forest."

Hawke travels to the brecillian forest on his way he is ambushed by Bandits by himself he is weak due to his mage talents. the bandits grab hawke from behind and start to beat him,hawke's potential awakened his magic abilities got stronger as he started to make the bandits levitate with ease. His power was too overwhelming on his body his clothes started to rip as he started reduce the bandits to blood. Hawke fell unconcious on his journey only to wake up to a familiar face Flemeth saved him once again from certain death she dragged him to the Dalish. Hawke was naked walking around the dalish camp he started to wonder why all the girls were staring at him.. His penis was high as the sky from his 'morning wood' . He walked around camp covering his crotch. He went to the Keeper who told him that Mahariel was near the training grounds. As he arrived Naked Mahariel turned around blushing seeing a naked human.

"What are you doing Naked lat time i saw a naked human it was 4 of them at once in bed."

"charming, I need your help!"

"with what exactly?"

"Qunari in Kirkwall have everyone hostage he said he will give them up if the Arishok talks to you"

"No that's not my problem"

"What how could you bitch"

Hawke's fury unleashes as his anger he grabs her with his magic holding her up in suspended animation.

"maybe a little rape will change your mind"

Hawke rips her clothes off and grabs her from behind and starts to pound her she had come out of suspended animation. The other dalish come to investigate the magic she saw them coming so she out her hand up telling them to back off. Hawke takes his cock out of her pussy she use this time her advantage she kicked him and bounded him using a poison. Hawke only able to move his mouth was forced to watch as Mahariel started to use plants to make symbols on him.

"You are no mere human are you? Your blood i can sense it i sense draconic blood in your veins you must be related to a Warden. Now Hawke I rape you now"

She sat on his face.

" Eat me out now dear Hawke"

Hawke's tongue was moist all over the inside of her pussy Hawke made her cum in minutes. Her Poison wore off shortly.

"Now it's my turn"

Hawke grabs her head and forces her to take his big cock down her mouth was wetter than a river. She moved her tongue from the tip to the shaft over and over. Hawke took his dick out and she started to jerk him while licking the head. Of his cock he came all over her face. She used Hawke's dick to scoop up all the semen off her face then licked it up from it.

"Well well Hawke you know how to please someone tell you what I come with you if I you can help me find someone after."

"It's a deal"

Hawke and Mahariel travel back to Kirkwall. Hawke finally made it back to The Throne room only to see the scariest thing he ever saw. The Arishok and Leandra were having sex in front of everyone that was left. To his left he saw Bethany getting gangbanged by Dwarven Hostages moaning their names as loud as he can. Hawke then saw his love Isabela being cheering as she became a cum dumpster for the elves and qunari. Meredith was sitting in front of the Arishok masturbating while Orsino Busted his large seed on her body.

"ah Serah Hawke. Tell me why does your mother and sister love fucking me so much. Your lover Isabela Takes all my cum on her she literally bathes in it. Meredith licks my balls all day. Your mother and sister even still fucked your brothers corpses.

"you brought me Mahariel I see"

You fulfilled your part of the bargain but these hostages want to stay. Your family my whores and your people my slaves.

"Mother. Bethany. Isabela. Why?"

"Join us in the sex parties"

"Arishok I believe you just want me tonight"

"Yes Mahariel I do come here"

Mahariel and the Arishok start to fuck against the Pillar in a big love fest Merril Comes out from the office covered in semen she uses blood magic to seduce Hawke into joining the party. The next Morning Garret wakes up with his cock in Bethany's overflowed pussy. Hawke starts to freak out and tries to run for it but Meredith Tackles him down Hawke landed on his head seeing two feminine figures walk towards him was sure one was Meredith and the one in the back started speaking

"Oh my dear son your mother is coming to help"


End file.
